Darren McCarty
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Burnaby, BC, CAN | career_start = 1992 | draft = 46th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings }} Darren McCarty (born April 1, 1972 in Burnaby, British Columbia) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League (NHL). McCarty has been known more for his fists than his scoring ability, taking on the role of the Red Wings enforcer most of his career, a role in which he won four Stanley Cups in 1997, 1998, 2002, and 2008, the last of which after resurrecting his career in the Red Wings minor league system. Playing career Detroit Red Wings Drafted in the 2nd round, 46th overall, by the Red Wings in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft, McCarty scored 26 points in his rookie season as the Wings won the Central Division title. In the 1996–97 NHL season, McCarty scored a career best 19 goals and 42 points as the Wings swept the Philadelphia Flyers for their first Stanley Cup in 42 years. McCarty scored the Cup-clinching goal in Game 4. This goal, scored on an inside-outside move around a Flyers' defenseman and goalie, was honored as one of the best goals of the year. From the 1997–98 season until his departure from the team, McCarty was part of Detroit's famous Grind Line with centre Kris Draper and winger Kirk Maltby, which was often matched up against the opponent's top offensive line. One of McCarty's most infamous moments was in the famous incident on March 26, 1997, where a massive brawl broke out between the Colorado Avalanche and Red Wings. McCarty fought Avalanche right winger Claude Lemieux with a blistering punch, and continued punching Lemieux while Lemieux covered to avoid damage. McCarty also scored the winning goal in overtime, a 6-5 Detroit victory. In the 2002 Stanley Cup Playoffs, McCarty registered his first hat trick in Game One of the Western Conference Finals against the Colorado Avalanche's Patrick Roy. McCarty scored four goals in the series, a career best. Detroit won the series and eventually a third Stanley Cup in six years. Calgary Flames After 11 seasons with the Red Wings, McCarty and the team parted ways as the lockout cancelled the 2004–05 NHL season. McCarty's contract was bought out by the Red Wings. He then signed as a free agent with the Calgary Flames on August 2, 2005. In the 2006–07 season, McCarty appeared in only 32 games and for the first time in his career, failed to score a point. Flint Generals On December 31, 2007, the Flint Generals of the International Hockey League announced that McCarty had signed with the team. The Generals are co-owned by McCarty's former Grind Liner, Kris Draper, who encouraged McCarty to make a comeback to professional hockey. McCarty made his home debut for the Generals on January 12, 2008 and recorded one assist in the 4–3 victory. In ten games with the Generals, McCarty had three goals, two assists, and thirty penalty minutes. Grand Rapids Griffins and return to the Red Wings On January 30, 2008, the Grand Rapids Press reported that McCarty would sign a professional tryout contract with the Grand Rapids Griffins. On February 4, 2008, this was made official. In his Griffins debut at Van Andel Arena, he tallied a hat trick and added an assist to power Grand Rapids to a 6–3 win over the Lake Erie Monsters. On February 20, media outlets began to report on Detroit Red Wings manager Ken Holland's speculation that McCarty would likely be offered a contract by the organization. On February 25, the Red Wings signed McCarty to a one year contract. On March 7, 2008, McCarty was called up by the Red Wings. Facing Nashville in the opening round of the 2008 playoffs, McCarty scored the opening goal in Game Two, a 4-2 Detroit win. The season concluded with McCarty winning his fourth Stanley Cup. McCarty signed a one-year contract with the Wings in the offseason. On November 18, 2008, the Red Wings placed McCarty on waivers. McCarty cleared waivers and remained with the team. After being sent to Grand Rapids for one game, McCarty was soon recalled. He played 13 games in the 2008-2009 season amassing 1 goal and 25 penalty minutes (all of which came from fighting majors). In late-November Mccarty suffered a groin strain which landed him on Injury Reserve. On February 24, 2009 the Detroit Red Wings reassigned McCarty to the Grand Rapids Griffins, following his activation from injured reserve and recovery from his sports hernia surgery in January. He played in 19 games for the Griffins in the 2008-2009 season scoring 5 goals and getting 6 assists for a total of 11 points. He was in one fight; it was against Alex Henry of the Hamilton Bulldogs in the last game of the season and it added five minutes to his final regular season total of 21 penalty minutes. During the Griffins playoff run McCarty played all 10 games and posted 3 goals, 1 assist and 8 penalty minutes. On May 10, just days after the Griffins were eliminated in the playoffs by the Manitoba Moose, McCarty was recalled by the Red Wings along with several other Griffins players. Awards * 1992: Ontario Hockey League First All-Star Team * 1992: Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy * 1997, 1998, 2002, 2008: Won the Stanley Cup with the Red Wings * 1998: ESPY Award NHL Play of the Year * 2003 Named the winner of the NHL Foundation Player Award Career statistics External links * *Detroit Red Wings profile page *A Darren McCarty fan site *Darren McCarty - ESPY Nominated Goal on Youtube *McCarty vs. Lemieux on Youtube Category:Born in 1972 Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Flint Generals players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Stanley Cup champions